spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Blade, the Vampire Hunter (Episode)
: Looking for another article with the name Blade? Check out the Blade disambiguation page. Blade, the Vampire Hunter is the ninth episode of season two and it introduces the half-human, half-vampire known as Blade who helps Spider-Man track down Morbius. This episode also introduces Blade's mother, Miriam, in a flashback. Miriam would be brought back later in the series as a villain Plot As Spider-Man web swings through New York City he says that Mariah Crawford was able to reverse his mutation but has not been cured. On the streets below a man on a motorcycle dressed in black leather reads a Daily Bugle newspaper with an article titled Spider-Man A Vampire? As the man crumbles up the newspaper and throws it on the ground he drives off. Meanwhile at a local park a man who is jogging hears someone call for help. As the man walks over to the bushes Michael Morbius leaps out and drains his blood. Spider-Man quickly arrives and tells Morbius that he must not give in to his hunger for blood or else he caan not help him. However, Morbius ignores what Spider-Man says and Morbius picks up Spider-Man and throws him into a tree. Morbius then flies into the air and lands on top of Spider-Man. Feeding on blood has made Morbius stronger and Morbius picks Spider-Man up and throws him onto a near by rooftop. As Morbius flies onto the roof he and Spider-Man fight. Seconds later the mysterious leather clad man drives his mororcycle onto the roof and throws a grenade which releases a gas. The gas immobilizes Morbius and the man goes up to him and attempts to kill him with a sword. However, Morbius is able to get away. The man then follows Morbius and is even able to drive his motorcycle up the side of a building. The man then fires a hook from the front of his motorcycle which pins Morbius to the wall. As he is about to kill Morbius, Spider-Man arrives and stops him. This gives Morbius enough time to get away. The man then fires a garlic gas at Spider-Man. However, the man is shocked when he discovers that Spider-Man is still able to breath. The man in leather says that if he was a vampire exposure to the garlic would have suffocated him. As Spider-Man tries to get answers out of the man his eyes turn red and he picks Spider-Man up and throws him against a wall and drives off. However, Spider-Man is able to place a spider tracer on the motorcycle. Spider-Man's sides then begin to hurt and realizes that his mutation disease is causing him pain. Spider-Man then goes to see Dr. Curt Connors. From afar Morbius watches the mysterious man ride away on his motorcycle and wonders who he is. A short time later Debra Whitman gives a description of the creature that attacked her at Empire State University. When the police sketch artist is done he hands his drawing to Terri Lee. Spider-Man then arrives at ESU and Curt Connors exposes him to radiation from the Neogenic Recombinator which stops the pain and stops Spider-Man from mutation into the Man-Spider. Dr. Connors then tells Spider-Man that he must do this every twentyfour hours or else he will mutate into the Man-Spider again. Curt also tells Spider-Man that ESU has been getting worried about the dangers of genetic research but he has put more security around the Neogenic Recombinator. Spider-Man then asks if the Neogenics lab will be shut down. Curt then answers that the lab won't be shut down if he gets the grant from the Toomes Foundation. As Spider-Man leaves ESU he swings through the city and sees another one of Morbius' victims being taken to the hospital. As the crowd sees Spider-Man they believe he was the one that did this and they began to throw rocks at him. As Spider-Man web wings away he spots Morbius and tackles him. Spider-Man tells Morbius that he can help him find a cure. However, Morbius replies that he now likes being a vampire because he is now immortal. As Morbius drains Spider-Man's blood he is once again attacked by the man on the motorcycle. Morbius then asks who he is and what he wants with him. The man then introduces himself as Blade and says that he wants to kill Morbius. Morbius then picks up a empty oil drum and he throws it at Blade. However, Blade slices it in half with his laser sword. As Morbius attacks Blade, Spider-Man recovers from the blood drain and stops Blade from killing Morbius. Morbius is then able to escape.Spider-Man then tells Blade that he must cure Morbius because he was the one that turned him into a vampire. However, Blade sees Spider-Man as a threat because he created a vampire. Blade then throws Spider-Man over the side of the building but Spider-Man attaches a web line to the roof to keep him from falling. However, Blade uses his sword to cut the web line and Spider-Man begins to fall toward the ground. However, Spider-Man's fall is slowed down when he hits an awning.As the police once again try to arrest Spider-Man he is able to get away. Spider-Man then realizes that he needs help capturing Morbius and he looks at his GPS to find the location of the spider tracer he planted on Blade's motorcycle. As Blade returns to his hideout he talks with his friend and armorer, Abraham Whistler about Morbius' attacks at Empire State University and how Spider-Man told him that he created the vampire. As Spider-Man arrives Blade tackles him. However, Spider-Man is able to trap Blade in his webbing. Blade then cuts himself free and grabs Spider-Man but Whistler stops Blade and tells him that Spider-Man might be able to answer their questions. Whistler then convinces Blade to go work on his motorcycle. Whistler then tells Spider-Man that he and Blade are vampire hunters. Whistler goes on to tell Spider-Man, Blade's story. Whistler says that Blade is the child of a vampire man and a human woman. Blade's mother was later turned into a vampire against her will and she gave Blade up for adoption to spare him from her dark world. As a child Blade ran away from the orphanage and discovered that he was half human and half vampire. Whistler goes on to say that he found Blade living on the streets and he took him in and trained him to be a vampire hunter. Spider-Man then mentions that Morbius was turned into a vampire by a device called the Neogenic Recombinator. Upon learning that this machine can turn people into vampires Blade demands to known where it is so that he can destroy it. However, Spider-Man refuses to tell him. This makes Blade angry and he tries to kill Spider-Man. However, Whistler saves Spider-Man and he is able to get away. Whistler says that maybe they could use the device to turn Blade back into a normal human. However, Blade refuses. As Blade and Whistler leave the room Spider-Man grabs a vile of the garlic gas and takes it with him. Cast Cameos *Mariah Crawford (Mentioned only) *Need Leeds (Byline on a Daily Bugle newspaper) *Punisher (Indirectly mentioned) *Herbert Landon (Mentioned only) *Deacon Frost *Miriam Brooks *Unnamed vampire woman Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Empire State University ::*Toomes Foundation (Mentioned only) ::*Brand Corporation (Mentioned only) ::*Brooklyn Bridge ::*Movie theater ::*The Parker house :*New Orleans ::*New Orleans Orphange Items *Web shooters *Blade's arsenal *Neogenic Recombinator Continuity *At the beginning of the episode Spider-Man says that Mariah Crawford was able to reverse his Man-Spider mutation. This happened at the end of the last episode. *When Spider-Man first fights Blade, Spider-Man says "Great, another weirdo with an arsenal." This is a reference to Spider-Man fighting Punisher in the previous two episodes. *Morbius draining Flash Thompson of blood is mentioned. This happened in Duel of the Hunters. *Curt Connors briefly alludes to when Herbert Landon transformed into a giant mutant monster. This happened in the episode Mutants' Revenge. Trivia *The word blood is used several times in this episode. Usually the word blood was replaced with plasma because of the censorship put on this series by the television network. *John Semper Jr. wanted used Blade because he wanted an African American superhero to appear on Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *After John Semper Jr. was finished writing the script for this episode Avi Arad read it and then gave the script to screenwriter, director, and producer, David S. Goyer. After reading the script for Blade, the Vampire Hunter, Goyer wrote a script for a movie adaptation of Blade. The Blade movie was released two years later in 1998 and it starred Wesley Snipes as Blade. **The character Abraham Whistler was created by David S. Goyer for the 1998 Blade movie. When John Semper Jr. learned of Whistler he rewrote the script for Blade, the Vampire Hunter to include the character. *Blade's clothes in this episode are designed after what he wore in the Nightstalkers comic book series. *Blade says that his garlic was made from a plant in the allium family. Allium plants include garlic, leek, and chives. *The license plate on Blade's motorcycle reads BLD-20. *At the theater that Blade uses as his base the 1958 movie, Dracula is playing. This movie starred Christopher Lee as Count Dracula, Peter Cushing (who is best known for playing Grand Moff Tarkin in Star Wars: A New Hope), and Michael Gough (who is best known for playing Alfred Pennyworth in the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher, Batman movies). The movie was directed by Terence Fisher. :*The theater sign wrongly spells the directors name as Tfrrence Fisher. :*Dracula was an actual villain from in Marvel Comics. He often fought Blade in the comics book series The Tomb of Dracula. Weather Dracula existed in this universe or not is unknown. *During the episode Whistler referes to vampires as Nosferatu. Nosferatu is a word of undetermined origin from Romania. It traditionally stands for vampire. Nosferatu was also used as the title of the very first vampire movie, Nosferatu: A Symphony of Horror which was released in 1922. *After Whistler says Nosferatu, Spider-Man asks if that is the name of a German rock band. Nosferatu is a real life rock band that was formed in 1988. The band played gothic rock music. *One of the kids that picks on Blade in Whistler's memories looks like a young Peter Parker. The bully has short brown hair and wears a green shirt with a white and purple stripe which is just like the clothes that the adult Peter Parker wears. However, this more then likely was just an animation mistake and is not meant to really be a young Peter Parker. Episode review Quotes "Dr. Crawford reversed my mutation but she didn't cure me." : '-Spider-Man' "I can transform into the Man-Spider at any time. Doc Connors said he's found a way to control my problem. I sure hope he's right." : '-Spider-Man' "Morbius, stop giving into this blood lust! You have to or I can't help you!" : '-Spider-Man' "Where'd that flying blood bank go too?" : '-Spider-Man' "The cries of the nightstalker are like music to my ears." : '-Blade' "Who's the samurai on the chopper?" : '-Spider-Man' "That sword swinging biker wants to destroy Morbius! I can't let him do it!" : '-Spider-Man' "Great, another weirdo with an arsenal." : '-Spider-Man' "Garlic? You sprayed me with garlic! Are you some kind of nut?" : '-Spider-Man' "He's got fangs too. There a vampire convention in town?" : '-Spider-Man' "Who are you my dangerous friend? You know weaknesses of mine which I am unaware." : '-Michael Morbius' "That's it. He looked like a vampire." "A vampire? Great. I need this like Spider-Man needs vitamins." : '-Debra Whitman & Terri Lee' "Remember, you must get these Neogenic treatments every twenty four hours or you'll mutate again." "No problem. Just remind me next time to bring my sun block." : '-Curt Connors & Spider-Man' "It's surprising how quickly the public will turn on you when they think your a blood draining monster." : '-Spider-Man' "Something tells me they don't want my autograph." : '-Spider-Man talking about two police officers that attempted to capture him' "Listen to me Michael. You have to end this nightmare. I can help." "I don't want your help! When I awoke this evening I felt different. I like this life now. I can not be hurt, can not be destroyed. I am immortal!" I have no desire to be turned back into a pitiful human. Now I am so much more then human. I am the king of the night!" : '-Spider-Man & Michael Morbius' "You again! Who are you! What do you want with me?" "Call me Blade, and all I want vampire is to destroy you!" : '-Michael Morbius & Blade' "You created that creature? And now you want to save him after all he's done!" "He didn't want to be one." "He must be destroyed. . . and so must you! I wont make the mistake of letting you live this time!" : '-Blade & Spider-Man' "Don't touch him! He might have spider cooties." : '-Bystander' "Can I get your autograph? If you get the chair it'll be worth a fortune. Hu, fame it always goes to their heads." : '-Civilian' "Hard to admit but I can't do this alone. I need help. But can I trust a vampire hunter to help me?" : '-Spider-Man' "You must be calm. Weather we defeat the enemy in one battle or by degrees the consequences will be the same." "This vampire is different. Spider-Man told me he created it. How is that possible?" "Many things are possible. As much as we have learned Blade we are still charting a course through darkness." "All the attacks have occured near Empire State University. Why Whistler?" (Spider-Man arrives at Blade's hideout.) "Well maybe he just likes the cafeteria food." : '-Whistler, Blade, & Spider-Man' "Forgive Blade if he's not very social. We have worked by ourselves for a long time." "Your work, what is it you do? Are you garlic wholesalers?" "Blade and I are vampire hunters." "Vampire hunters?" "There's always been a dedicated cadre of people who hunt nosferatu." "Nosferatu? Isn't that the name of a German rock band?" "No no. It's an ancient term for vampire. In my youth I was trained to fight them and now I pass those traditions on to Blade. He is the son of a vampire man who fell in love with a human woman. His mother was later turned into nosferatu against her will. But she wanted Blade spared from her dark world. It was her final act of love. Blade ran off and soon discovered that he was blessed or cursed y being part vampire. But not all vampire. The transformation was not total. He has the quickness, the strength, the agility but is unaffected by sun lightand he is immune to the venom of his blood sucking brethren. Now he aches to destroy all those who condemened him to a life as a freak of nature, and he yearns to find his mother again." "I know what it means to be different. It's not an wasy thing." "I found Blade and I raised him. I focused his anger to where it belonged, protecting innocent people from the vampire scourge. He can match any nosferatu in a way no human ever could." "Are you saying there are more vampires out there?" "Every country in the world has the mutant gene responsible for this disease." : '-Whistler & Spider-Man' "You must show me where that machine is. I have to destroy it!" "Wait a minute fang face. I need it to make Morbius human again." : '-Blade & Spider-Man' Category:A-Z Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Neogenic Nightmare